


Alleyways in My Heart

by b3kahb, olitwat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, Kitten Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3kahb/pseuds/b3kahb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olitwat/pseuds/olitwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds a Kitten Harry, taking him to a place where he hopes the kitten can find a home.  But maybe he found a home that first time they saw each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleyways in My Heart

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" Louis yelled at himself as he ran around the apartment he shared with his best friend Zayn. Zayn just sat on the couch chuckling as the brunette ran from room to room. Finally out the door with his phone and keys, Louis sighed. He knew he didn't have far to walk to get to work but still. He worked at a shelter, a hybrid shelter. A place for those whom didn't have owners to get cleaned up and find owners of their own. Turning the corner, he heard a noise being him but wasn't sure what it was.

 

Harry saw the same pretty blue eyed boy pass by his alleyway every day. This time, he didn't know what came over him, he let out an excited little mewl when he saw him. He then cocked his head to the side curiously and remained quiet, as he didn't want to disturb the human boy's day or be a nuisance. He even tried to scoot farther back into the alley so he wouldn't be seen, but he ended up knocking a couple of trash cans over. The loud noise startled the kitten and he let out a loud yelp.

 

The crash of the cans was enough to make Louis turn and go back to the alley. He stopped, looking around some. Then there suddenly were two glowing green eyes that seemed to drain his lungs of air. It was a hybrid, a kitten, and he was breathtaking. "Hey there little one." he smiled to him, putting his hand out. "I won't hurt you..will you come here?"

Suddenly, Harry was staring into the pretty boy's beautiful blue eyes. He was mesmerized, and the boy's soft voice put him in even more into a trance. He just stayed right where he was, a faint blush coming over his cheeks as he continued to stare.

Louis chuckled some, kneeling down. He pulled a twinkie from his bag, offering it to him. "Come on, I promise I won't hurt you." He smiled so genuine. "Are you lost? Did you lose your family?" Louis didn't see a collar on him but he had to ask.

Harry's eyes widened even more at the sight of the twinkie. He lunged for it and immediately ripped it open. It fell onto the ground but he picked it up and stuffed it into his mouth anyway, before shaking his head. "Harry live here.. Harry have no family," he said with a small shrug.

Louis nodded a bit, grabbing another and opening it for him. "Well Harry, I'm Louis. Would you like to come some place that would let you find a family?" He hoped the kitten would say yes.

Harry grabbed the Twinkie and stuffed it into his mouth like he did the first one, and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Place where? Family there?" He asked curiously with a full mouth, trying to quickly chew and swallow the treat.

Louis thought for a moment. "yeah, I mean. You'll find one there." he nodded some, reaching out for the kitten again. The boy couldn't be much older then 14 and he, himself was only 16. "Come on. I'll show you the way.'

Stumbling into the boy's outstretched arms, Harry followed the taller him out of the alley, kitten ears twitching curiously. His tail wrapped around his waist, and his ears flattened against his head sadly as people have him malicious, even disgusted looks. A bit frightened, he tucked himself into Louis' side as they walked.

Louis held him close. How small and sweet he looked. Stopping for a moment, he turned and picked the kitten up. "How about I carry you?" He smiled, moving them down the block and into the shelter. His co workers grinned, Louis always brought in the cute strays like had done with a puppy name Liam the week before. Finding an empty room, Louis set Harry on the bed. "Welcome to your room Harry...here we'll find you a family and you'll always get fed." His hand coming up to softly pet his curls.

Harry nodded fervently, his legs wrapping around Louis' waist and arms around his neck as he was picked up. He nuzzled into Louis' neck, breathing in his sweet scent and that was all he paid attention to until he was being set on a bed in an empty room. He looked up at Louis with wide eyes and furrowed his brow. "Louis find Harry family? Harry all alone, family gone," he sighed sadly.

Louis nodded. "yeah, I'll find you a family Harry. I'll find you a family that will love you." With that, he kissed his curls and left the kitten to settle and eat as his lunch was delivered. "I'll come back later." One more wave and Louis walked out of the room. Those eyes still in his mind.

Harry, not well versed in the art of table manners, began to dig in to his food with his hands. When he was done his chin and fingers were covered in food and he simply wiped them on his tattered, dingy shirt. Looking around and mewling softly, he padded around the room on all fours, looking under the bed before pouting, "Louis?" He whined softly, before the sheets on the bed distracted him. He unsheathed his claws and began to rip at the sheets. First he ripped them into little strips, then he ripped them into small squares.


End file.
